The present invention relates generally to the field of source code development platforms, and more particularly to managing logger source code segments in such platforms.
In source code development platforms, logger source code segments can assist developers in testing the program under development and spotting errors in source code. Managing logger code segments is important to such platforms because unnecessary logger code segments have execution costs while failure to insert logger source code segments when needed can harm error detection. Developers and users of source code development platforms continue to face difficulties with managing logger source code segments in such platforms.